


Rich

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Stark is trapped.</p><p>Part 10 of my 100 Prompts challenge.</p><p>__________</p><p>You can now subscribe to my patreon to see my original works! :)<br/>https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich

Maria Stark knew she was a rich woman. Unfortunately, this did not solve all of her problems. Her problems were, in fact, caused by being rich - and more specifically - caused by being rich through marriage to Howard Stark. The fact that she was married to him also did not help with her darling son, Tony’s problems. It hurt every time Tony came back up dejected from his father’s workshop, nursing a black eye or a split lip or, even once, a broken jaw. At one point she had attempted to stop Tony from visiting the workshop, but Howard had gone upstairs specifically to find him and the beating was the worst he had ever had. Maria had been warned that if she didn’t let Tony down to the workshop every week then the beatings would just get worse.  
She had payed for trying to keep Tony from that man. She wouldn’t wish what she had been through on her boy and so she stayed. Even if he was being hurt. He could have been hurt worse. So much worse.

Maybe being rich wasn’t the problem. Maybe the problem was that they were famous and any divorce from Howard Stark would backfire on her completely. The press would enjoy viciously tearing her to shreds over what she must have done. Howard would gain full custody of Tony.  
Maybe she was just a coward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I was planning on doing more of a character study type thing, but it changed at the last moment.  
> It's also a lot shorter than I planned and the other prompts but, I hope this is okay with you guys?
> 
> Part 10 of my 100 Prompt Challenge.


End file.
